


Decision

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Family, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll miss some of what he's leaving behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a number of years prior to the launch of _Enterprise._ It is set at the home of Malcolm's maternal grandmother (OC) on the Isle of Skye.

 

I’m not sure when the mist stopped simply enveloping the headland and began drizzling in earnest. I’ve been out here for hours, in my usual spot, half sheltered by a lichen-covered outcropping. 

My knees are drawn up close to my chest; I’m not exactly cold, but the dampness is making me shiver a little. The last thing I expect to see is my grandmother picking her way down the hill toward me. The path is steep and she’s not as young as she thinks she is. 

“Malcolm?” 

She always knows where to find me, and I shift position to make room for her in this bit of shelter.

“I take it you’ve decided something and aren’t sure how it’s going to play?”

And she reads me better than anyone I’ve ever known. I gaze out at Staffin Bay as if I’ll never see it the same way again. Finally I nod agreement. 

“I’m going to join Starfleet. It’s the right choice for me for so many reasons. But telling my father…”

She rests her hand on mine for a moment. “Stuart Reed is a difficult man to please. Don’t let that stop you. It’s your dream… go make it happen, Malcolm.”

I swallow whatever I was going to say to try to convince her that I was making the right decision. We sit in silence, watching the sea.

“I’m going to miss this. There’s no rain out there…”

 


End file.
